without a goodbye
by im hermiones twin 2
Summary: harry is leaving for the war. he tries to sneak out without Hermione seeing him. she yells. he yells. and there are lots of tears spilled. will they get their final goodbye or will someone stand in their way


Okay so this is like the 2nd story I've written. It is very sad. Good for if you are in a sad sort of mood! Please review thanks  
  
It was time, the war was here and it was time for the men – some who were so young they could be classed as boys – to leave. Harry of course was one of those boys. Harry might have only been 16 but he had a world to save – a world that was relying on him. Harry had spent the last few days thinking about his life so far, the life that could end any day, any hour from now on. Harry was glad to have Ron coming into the war with him. It was good to have someone friendly and trustworthy that would stand next to him. They would stand side-by-side gaining strength from one another.  
  
Harry was pleased when he and Ron finally convinced Hermione to stay away form the battle, instead she was to help on the medical side with Madam Pomfrey. Hermione could be stubborn at times however she was to frightened and scared at the moment to worry about arguing with her friends.  
  
Harry however didn't know how he felt about this. Hermione had always been there, always, but this time she wouldn't be. There wouldn't be any comforting words or glances. He wouldn't be able to look to his side and see her determined face telling him she was ok. Even though Hermione and Harry had never been 'involved' with one another, there had always been sparks between them, sparks everyone could see but them. Harry had only just realised the reason he had never really had a girlfriend, the reason he hadn't kissed anyone since Cho. Harry couldn't help but compare girls to Hermione, he hadn't had a girlfriend because none of the girls that had asked him out were anywhere near the league Hermione was in, she was in one of her own, she was a girl that in Harry's opinion could never be beaten. Of course he had never actually told her that. It would ruin their near- perfect friendship which each cherished and no one could come between.  
  
Harry sat on his four-poster bed contemplating whether or not to go and say good-bye to Hermione before he left at 5:30 the next morning. Harry knew it would be painful, he knew he loved her but lacked Gryffindor courage when it came to telling her. Without any sleep Harry started to make his way down towards the entrance hall where any boys who were heading into the war were to meet. He climbed down the steps of the boys' dormitory by himself as Ron's bed was empty, he had heard Ron leave about ½ and hour ago to go and say a final good-bye to Luna who was also helping out medically. Making his way slowly towards the portrait hole with a backpack over his shoulder, Harry stopped and looked around the room that had become his home. The room that he and his family shared. There was a noise from in front of the fire and Harry turned to look in that direction only to see Hermione standing next to the fire.  
  
She looked tired and worn as though she had been standing there all night in her crumpled black school robes, Harry doubted that she had actually even got changed.  
  
"Herm-Hermione..." Harry said softly. He was feeling guilty thinking about how he was about to leave without even saying goodbye to the woman he loved.  
  
"Were you just going to leave without saying goodbye Harry?" Hermione's voice was soft, soft but cold.  
  
"Hermione I thought it would be easier" Harry said apologetically.  
  
Hermione was starting to cry, "you don't even give me a goodbye or tell me that you'll miss me. Fine if that's the way you want it then good luck Harry, I hope you win" Hermione's voice was bitter and she turned and ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory.  
  
"Hermione wait...Hermione, I love you" Harry said more to himself than anyone but he hadn't heard the footsteps stop at the top of the stairs or the silent sobbing coming from the broken teenage girl as she curled up against the wall at the top of the staircase.  
  
Harry made his way down the many Hogwarts corridors and in the last corridor before the marble staircase that gave him access to the entrance hall where many were already gathered. Standing in the middle of the corridor like some sort of guard was a Minerva McGonagall. As Harry made his way toward his subdued professor he thought about all the times she had helped of taken points from him. She turned when she heard footsteps, she was obviously on some sort of guard duty.  
  
"Professor," Harry said quietly coming to a standstill next to her. She surprised him however when she held her arms out and pulled him into a hug. Being a teacher for over 30 years had allowed her to read students like a book. Minerva could see the hurt and anguish in his eyes however she highly doubted it was due to the fact that he was leaving – or at least that it wasn't the only reason.  
  
Harry walked into the older woman's embrace and hugged her tightly "thank- you professor"  
  
"Oh Harry, your too young for this you know"  
  
"Professor McGonagall...I just wanted to say thank-you for your support and guidance. I wouldn't be nearly as prepared as I am without all those extra lessons you gave me."  
  
"It was a pleasure Harry, I enjoyed those times with you. You showed me why I enjoy teaching day in and day out, all of my little Gryffindor cubs have." She said while tears flowed silently from her eyes. She pulled away from the embrace and looked down over the entrance hall, every person down there she had taught some had even been in her house!  
  
Harry watched his mentor cry and shared with her some of his fondest memories of her "...That time in 1st year when you took 50 points from Hermione, Neville and I for being out after curfew. You made the whole house hate us!"  
  
"Yes, yes I am terribly sorry about that" She said with a smile  
  
"Oh and in 2nd year, I'm positive you were crying when I lied to you and told you we were trying to visit Hermione after she had been petrified" McGonagall smiled and nodded in response to her students memories of her. She realised she had obviously paid a bigger part in Harry's life than she realised "I don't think I had ever seen you so angry in 4th year after the Triwizard tournament. And here it goes my favorite Professor McGonagall moment" Harry had a twinkle in his eye as he explained this one. "The Weasley twins had just left the swamp in the corridor and a few days later I was walking up a staircase where Peeves was trying to undo a chandelier, you walked past and I swear I heard you say 'it unscrews the other way'."  
  
"It would have done no such thing"  
  
"I had a time believing it at first as well!" McGonagall laughed while more tears escaped her beautiful green eyes.  
  
"Be careful Harry, use your Gryffindor qualities but be safe we are all behind you no doubt ill see you out there on the battlefield."  
  
"Then I shall wish you luck as well professor"  
  
McGonagall embraced Harry again quickly before pecking him on the cheek "be brave Harry, and be safe."  
  
Harry returned the peck and turned to make his way down the marble staircase but stopped half way down and turned to look back "Professor? Could you do me a favor? Please look after Hermione I thin she might need you when you've finished here. Thanks" he turned and walked towards his classmates.  
  
Minerva watched her now former student until he reached the bottom of the stairs having every intention to check up on Miss Granger afterwards and to continually check on her to make sure she was staying healthy as that was one thing Hermione tended not to do. It was within a space of 5 minutes after Harry had joined the others in the hall that they were placed into lines, Minerva however was distracted from watching anymore of the briefing when she heard footsteps. Minerva knew what she had to do, any students that weren't heading into the war were forbidden to enter the entrance hall until the men had left. She turned to see whom it was that she was about to turn away and her heart broke when she saw who it was. Hermione Granger.  
  
"Miss Granger I must ask you to stop there, you are not allowed to go any further"  
  
"But Professor" she started desperately  
  
"Hermione I cant"  
  
"It will only take a minute professor really" Hermione tried to make her way towards the marble staircase but a thin pair of arms stopped her.  
  
"Let go of me professor! I just have to see Harry"  
  
"Hermione no!" Minerva had to hold on stronger for Hermione was trying as hard as she could to get out of Minerva's grip.  
  
"I HAVE TO TELL HIM!" Hermione yelled trying to free her wrists from Mcgonagall's hand "I HAVE TO TELL HIM I LOVE HIM...HARRY" she screamed louder. "HARRY" Hermione was becoming more and more distressed as she tried to free herself by beating her fists against her favorite professor. "I LOVE YOU HARRY, I'M SORRY." Minerva pulled Hermione against her to try and stop her from hurting herself. And succeeded as Hermione broke down and let herself be embraced by Minerva's thin yet strong arms.  
  
Harry was standing in a line downstairs when he heard shouting...it sounded like Hermione. She was screaming Harry couldn't bear to hear her in that much pain and made to go back upstairs when Dumbledore stepped in front of him. "Leave her Harry, Minerva will help her." harry had no option but to stay in the line but yelled back while tears leaked form his usually bright green eyes. "'MIONE, I LOVE YOU TOO." But Harry heard no more shouts form the corridor, he was left wondering if she had even heard him. It was only a matter of minutes before Harry was on the train never to see his Hermione again.  
  
Hermione had heard Harry but didn't have enough strength left in her to reply, she was exhausted form staying up all night crying then fighting with McGonagall. As Hermione stood still in Mcgonagall's arms listening to the comforting words she barely noticed when McGonagall lead Hermione into her own chambers to rest away form the rest of the school. Hermione didn't even realize as she cried herself to sleep that morning that she was the only student to enter Minerva's private chambers other than Lily Potter, which had been due to similar circumstances.  
  
END  
  
AN – I hope you enjoyed the story I know it's sad it made me cry as I wrote it. Please review it really helps to boost authors confidence. Thank-you all 


End file.
